For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a known method as a method for manufacturing a vibration damping device of this kind. In this method, a vibration damping device is manufactured by sealing liquid in a liquid chamber of a vibration damping device main body having the liquid chamber and an injection port through which the liquid is injected into the liquid chamber.